


【面片】一步之遥

by qinxinjn



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn
Summary: Ntr 或许是岳母文学数寄老夫老妻 面玲新婚燕尔男的可以怀孕 我说能生就能生把魔仙不是人打在公屏上
Relationships: 关口mandy/片寄凉太
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【面片】一步之遥

关口在家里接到了小娇妻的电话。

“对不起，我今天又要加班。”

关口听得出佐野的情绪低落：“几点回来啊，我给你留门煮夜宵。”

电话那头的声音又低了下去：“可能回不来了，甲方催着要稿子，改了好几版都不满意，听亚岚的意思，今天怕是要通宵。”

关口以为他是在怕自己不开心，想当然的开口：“那你周末多陪陪我就好了。”

“呸，”佐野冷笑，气势也就上去了一会儿，“凉太生病了。”

“龙友呢？”

佐野是数原和片寄领养来的孩子，年纪相差并不大，日常也多称呼名字，关口就随着他叫。

“他出差了，改了最快的班机也要明天才能回来。”佐野快抓狂了：“他打电话跟我说的。本来还想让我过去看看，根本走不开好不好。”

“岳父岳母感情真好。”关口没怎么想，就把任务接了过来，“好啦，我帮你去看看吧。”

佐野满意地嗯嗯了两声，又听了关口几句注意身体记得吃饭的唠叨，挂了电话。

关口收拾了一下准备出门。灶上炖着的一锅粥本来是给佐野的，没人吃也是浪费，索性拿保温桶重新装好，拎出了门。

幸好出门的时候带了伞。雨下的并不大，潮热的天气里，裤脚黏在皮肤上，关口在门口等得不大痛快，片寄才出来开门。

毕竟谁也不能苛责一位病号。

门缝里漏出的那张脸白得夸张，反应似乎也比平时迟缓一些，突如其来的到访使认人花了他一点功夫，才把人请进门来。

片寄堆出很浅的笑容，听关口讲了来意，声音偏低，从喉咙以下的位置悠悠地飘出来。

“已经吃过药了，烧也退了，不用担心。玲於不放心的话，你打个电话跟他说一声。”

关口又从头到脚打量了他几眼，人清瘦许多，但看眼睛还是亮的，想来没有多大的问题。

关口点了点头，把保温桶往前推了推。片寄谢过也没有再客气，起身去厨房拿碗筷。

客人用的餐具被归置在高一层的橱柜，片寄伸手往里边摸，拿出来的那一瞬间，猛地眼前黑了一下子，往边上的料理台歪了过去。

但他没有摔倒，碗也没有砸碎。碗落在他的怀里，他被蒙进一层稠热的水汽里。

关口把人捞起来就快速地松开了，手隔着空气虚扶，暗自忏悔那不足一臂的腰肢的触感。

片寄先出的声解释：“低血糖。”

可距离还是有些太近了，两人都是高个子，身高相仿，关口比他大上了一号。

他明明别开了头，呼吸依旧打在颈侧，泛起了诡异的粉红，脱离开病态的白，像在春日的花堆里打过滚。

“不用给我拿，你自己吃就行了。”关口控制着语气，听起来还是有点凶。

片寄倚着料理台往后仰，看看怀里的碗又看看他，眼睛睁圆了带着糊涂劲，真诚又不容拒绝。

关口终于晓得佐野平时撒娇的样子是哪儿学来的了。

片寄把碗托到他面前，笑了出来：“拿都拿了。”说完了嘴巴还微微张着，像是随时要说下一句

其实也不是很一样。

两人就着闲谈喝完了粥，关口主动去洗碗。收拾完了，想找个时机告辞，可外头的雨约下越大，暴雨密得同夜幕织成稠密的一块。

片寄困得早，指了佐野以前住的房间给关口，要是回不去了，留着住下也行。

捂着嘴打了个小哈欠，回自个房间去睡了，棉拖在木地板上留下一串沙沙的白噪音。

夜间关口醒过来一次。按开手机有一条佐野发过来的照片，堆满资料的桌面和睡得歪七扭八的办公室，配上一个哭哭的表情。

关口回了个亲亲过去，等了好久没等到回复，把自己熬精神了，起来去厨房倒水喝。

老房子的隔音不太好，经过片寄的房间，混在雨声里，喑哑的响动一丝丝漫出房门。

关口驻足听了一会，到了厨房，想倒水，错手倒成了牛奶。

于是开了火，又拿了个杯子，看着牛奶在奶锅里煮出咕噜噜的小气泡。

关口的动作很熟练，因为佐野睡不好就喜欢喝一杯牛奶。

隔音是真的不好。

关口和佐野两人回来住得也还算频繁，晚上给佐野煮奶的时候十回里有五六回都能听到。

不过今天唱的是出独角戏。

佐野像是块棉花糖，白嫩，绵软，一搓一个印子，重了轻了都要哄着。是块一泡到泪水里就要消失不见的棉花糖。

关口喝完了自己那杯，端着剩下那杯站在门口，敲了敲门，里头的声音就断了。

他听过，所以知道，片寄也哭，哭起来也厉害。纤弱的柳条儿被说上两句荤话，吟哦得越发清亮，在情欲里头越泡越韧，柔而不烂。

门没锁，关口推了就进。

片寄坐了起来，靠在床头，年长者的模样还是稳重娴静。暖黄色的光打在他半张侧脸，像是踩着昏线的脚步亮起来的第一盏街灯。

关口觉得说什么都尴尬，没说话，把杯子递了过去。片寄边喝边抬眼看他。

他穿了件宝蓝色的真丝睡衣，上边两颗扣子是解开的，可拉得严实，就只泄露出隐约的肤色来，还算得上是体面。

而熟透了的滋味散逸在空气里，沉默本身就是一种引诱。

片寄用食指尖擦去嘴角的奶渍，顺着唇边，很自然地把那一丁点奶也送进了口腔。

杯子还给关口，接受了好意之后，避重就轻地反问：“谢谢，你喝过了吗？”

欺瞒不是好品质，可关口选择说没有。

关口吻上了他的嘴，一个几乎没有过度的激吻，吻得贪心。好似零存整取，小猪满扑在今夜碎成齑粉，硬币落地，血管里哗啦啦地作响。

关口按住他两只还没来得及反抗的手，压着他半边身子，空出一只手摸进被子。在一手的湿滑里，把还在震动的小玩具抠出来，甩在他的枕边。

片寄其实也没有多惊恐，但关口弄得他有些疼了，多少还是要做出点样子来。

“家里来个男人而已，兴致这么好？连岳父明天回来都等不及。”关口加重了那两个字的发音，在提醒两个人间身份的差距。

片寄下巴颏翘着逼近他，喘了两口气，用下目线说话：“那你又是在干嘛。”

关口能感受到他的身体是紧绷的，像是一根钢索，可贴得紧，缠得紧，雄性动物经不起激，坠落的时候只求同归于尽。

赤条条的皮肤相接未必有多快慰，关口的耐心有专人负责接收，可以匀给片寄的几乎没有。

他被摁在被子里，掐他的手是疼，摆得过高的腿根是疼，莽撞地劈开他的也是疼。

疼痛阔别已久，带着电花般地快速蹿到脑神经里，提醒他还活着。

数原一直都待他很好。怜爱怜爱，怜比爱排在前头。

片寄不合时宜的想，和今时关口待佐野又有什么区别。

到底还病着，牙尖嘴利现在用来呻吟，没有力气的身体只好任人揉搓。

软穴不理会主人的心思，只晓得快活。关口越是粗暴，就越是热情地泌出汁水来。衬托着雨滴打在窗棂的清脆，愈发下流。

片寄开始哭了起来，而关口听多了哭声，哭的样子头一次见，格外兴奋和喜欢。最好他哭得再厉害些，哭得喘不上气来，哭得顾不上故作媚态。

老实讲这算是一桩冤案，这是他在性事中的本来样貌，声音骗得了人，可是眼睛不会。

眼周的绯红像是透支了精血，泪珠被顶弄着簌簌四散，他也下了一场绵绵的雨。那漂亮的眼眶里空得只能盛些单薄的水雾，屏障一般给自己隔出一块避难所来。

片寄虽瘦，养得却好，该积上脂肉的地方倒是都有。这场病识相，只弱他的风貌，不削去他绵软的皮肉。

关口觉得自己也挺识相，叼了他的乳头，和并不富裕的乳肉一同含在嘴里，吃得有滋有味。

片寄又缠得紧了些，手搭在他的脑后，短发刺挠得手心发痒发痛，改成抱着他的脖子。还是迎送哺乳的姿态，竟也生出几分离奇的慈爱来。

被过分吸吮的乳肉要比另一个来得肿胀一些，好似里头真的藏了奶水。

片寄不曾生育，更别提佐野抱来的时候都已经会和隔壁家的小孩打架了。哺乳从来是床笫间调情的手段。

片寄瞧了瞧他的眼，嗓子哑得只剩下气声：“别留印子。”

关口收了情致，把他翻了面掼在床上。片寄跪都跪不好，上半身贴着被面，关口扥着他的腰身往自己带。

凹进去的脊骨像一条暗河，肩胛骨是两头不可渡过的蝴蝶，锋利地隐匿在皮肉之下，不知道割伤的是自己还是别人。

泪水、汗液、精液还有别的什么汁液，一起耗尽了他，一杯牛奶能补充的水分和体力都不够，无交流的后半程成了单方面的泄欲。

快射精的时候，关口捏着他的大腿要往外拔，片寄不晓得从哪里生出一股回光返照的力气来。

“没关系，”关口被原来乖顺的穴肉夹得发痛，片寄抓着他的手强迫对视，眼睛里有东西在坍塌，反倒让他看上去松快了许多。

“生不出的。”

第二天数原是和佐野一起回来的。

数原先问了片寄的身体，片寄似乎比昨天更虚弱些，但脸上重新有了淡淡的血色。

他只说半夜又烧了起来，幸好关口在，有个照顾。

数原心疼，搂了片寄在自己肩头上歪着养神，向关口点了点头算是致谢，

数原一向不太喜欢这个女婿，看了看关口，又看了看佐野，眼神复杂。又像是真的没有办法了，和颜悦色起来也是硬邦邦的。

“照顾好玲於！”

关口不明所以，被佐野拍了一下，因为心虚，闪躲得有些夸张。

佐野也不生气，笑着骂他笨蛋，然后亲昵地坐在片寄身边，难得有几分小儿女的娇态。

数原解释：“他昨天加班的时候晕倒了！”

关口紧张得蹲到佐野面前嘘寒问暖，拉着他的手一边道歉一边问他怎么不早点和自己说。

“笨蛋爸爸！”佐野笑嘻嘻地享受了一会关怀，把关口急得一脑门子汗，才终于把从凌晨以来憋着的好消息说了出来。

“我怀孕啦！”


End file.
